Vengence
by rmec
Summary: Vernon Dursley watched the light dim from his nephew's eyes. He didn't panic at first, the boy always healed somehow. It was why he could get away with it. There was never any evidence of him being harmed afterwards. one shot elfling Harry
1. Chapter 1

He pulled his magic back and stopping it from healing him. It did that every time. He was tired, tired of being beaten half to death healing then it happening again whenever Vernon was having a bad day. He was tired of crying out for help and receiving none even when hope seemed to have been given to him at last in the form of the wizarding world it was dashed by the constant death threats he went through.

The triwizard tournament being the last straw. Instead of getting help for the trauma of watching his classmate murdered, a murdering lunatic come back from the dead and torturing him he was sent back to the abusive hands of the Dursleys. Relief coursed through him as the pain dulled until it was completely gone just like his awareness he welcomed death like an old friend.

Vernon Dursley watched the light dim from his nephew's eyes. He didn't panic at first, the boy always healed somehow. It was why he could get away with it. There was never any evidence of him being harmed afterwards but this was different. He had never seen the boy just slump like that. There were no tears, show of fear or anything. Had he finally gone too far? If the boy died how would he explain it? He was paid to abuse the boy not kill him.

He waddled forward toward the boy he had thrown across the room remembering the sickening thud as he hit the wall. There had also been the sound of something cracking. His drunken state which had been keeping him from seeing the damage he had done was slowly lifting. The cuts and bruises on the boy were more visible to him. His face was swollen from the punches he hit him with he was black and blue all over.

Vernon realised he had really gone too far this time. He had been so angry at getting fired from his job he blamed it on the boy as usual. If he had thought about it he would have realised that his wages were nowhere near enough for his family's upkeep. All the money they enjoyed spending came from them getting paid for keeping the boy. Without the boy the money would stop. He shook the boy and shouted "Wake up you brat. Don't think that I don't know that you are trying to get out of doing your chores well it won't work."

Fear gripped him when all the shaking did was make the boy bleed more. He didn't need to check to know the boy was dead. His eyes were wide open and unseeing. He was going to have to get rid of the body and take his family on the run. before he could even begin his body fell down and he found himself in a hall. He looked around and saw that his wife was there as well. "Pet what is going on?"

Petunia had a look of fear on her face. She didn't know either. One minute she had been making dinner and yelling at her husband not to get blood on the furniture and the next they were in the hall. "I don't know Vernon. It must be the boy. He did this."

There was no chance for a response from Vernon because a tall man dressed in black, pale and beautiful with long black hair appeared in front of them. He spoke in a smooth beautiful voice that sounded like singing "Vernon Dursley for the torture and murder of an innocent child you are sentenced to a life among orcs. They will feast on your flesh and your flesh will regrow for them to feast on again and again until the same amount of time that you tortured Harry James Potter is up."

Vernon was shaking at that and he stuttered "W..wwait. Who are you what is happening?"

The man sneered as he replied "I am Death and I do not like murderers of children, especially when that child is one of my chosen ones. You will pay for what you did to him and more."

He turned his attention to Petunia and said to her "You, you will live with your fellow humans in a world unlike your own so you can see exactly how it feels to be treated the way you treated your nephew."

Without waiting for a response from now wailing Petunia and Vernon Death opened a portal behind them and pushed them in. He stood in front of a viewing window and watched as Vernon stumbled in the marshes near Mordor. He looked terrified and kept shouting for help. Mandos sneered and muttered 'stupid human.' It was not long before the shouting attracted the attention of some orcs who were nearby. They were excited to find Vernon. Mandos could here them saying "Nice fat human, pleanty of flesh to eat."

Vernon screamed as they stabbed him and cut him up. One of them actually forewent the cutting and bit into the soft flesh. All that could be heard was the screaming of one Vernon Dursley but no one heard him, no one came to help him. He was stripped to the bare bones before long. The orcs however were shocked to find that their find was a true treasure. They watched as he screamed while his flesh grew back until he was the huge tub of lard he was before. They didn't waste time eating him again and again until they were full. Suffice it to say Vernon was now owned by the orcs.

Petunia opened her eyes to find herself lying on the hard ground. She sat up realising she had been left in the middle of nowhere. She felt fear grip her. Not wanting to linger in case she was found by wild animals she began to walk. Hours passed by and she saw not a single soul. Hunger and thirst were now her friends and a part of her thought about how she used to make Harry go for days without food. Did it hurt him this much?

Shaking herself out of those thoughts she was about to sit down to try and rest a bit when she saw a small house nearby. It was made of wood and was most likely just a single room. She made her way there and found herself staring at a hairy tall large man drunk to high heaven. He gave her a leering look before grabbing her and taking her inside despite her struggles. That was the beginning of Petunia's life. She would later be used to make money by the man who forced her to stay with him and she spent most of her time worked to the bone, starved and battered in a similar fashion to what she had done to Harry.

Mandos walked away from the viewing window once he was satisfied that they were exactly where he wanted them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry opened his eyes. He was in someone's arms wrapped in a blanket. The blanket was soft and warm and he didn't want to get out of it. The pain of his wounds was gone. What baffled him was how on earth he was being carried like a baby? He was fourteen nearly fifteen years old he could exactly be bundled up like a baby surely. He looked up to see a beautiful pale man with long black hair holding him. He frowned. was he in the arms of a giant?

The man smiled when he saw that he was awake and said "Hello little one. I see you are awake. You are supposed to be sleeping. I suppose it wont hurt if you are awake for this. Now do not be afraid alright. I know that you have not had the best start but now you can. I'm sending you to my kin. They will care for you and love you very much."

He kissed Harry's forehead and placed him inside somewhere hollow. Harry was too tired to say awake and fell asleep as soon as he was placed down.

The trees were whispering urgently. Haldir ran past the trees searching seeking for what they were whispering about. Something about a treasure, a treasure asleep and vulnerable alone. His brothers were close behind him searching as well. The trees had been whispering for a while now and he felt the strange feeling to find the treasure and protect it. He could not waste time, it needed to be found before something happened to it. How he knew he did not know. That was when he came to it. The tree that had whatever this treasure was.

Without any hesitation he climbed the tree until he reached the hollow hole halfway up. His eyes widened at what he saw. Inside the tree was a child. Now he wouldn't have been too shocked if it was just a normal baby asleep in there. The child could pass for a one year old and it was the points on his ears that had Haldir gaping like a fish. Elflings were so rare that as soon as one was born news spread fast so why was there no knowledge of this one?

He whispered to the trees "Where did the child came from?"

They answered "The valar, they brought the treasure. Must protect keep safe. That answer nearly had him falling from the tree. The name Mandos, Namo were repeated by the trees. Haldir carefully lifted the child out of the tree and carried him down. He looked at his brothers and showed them the child in his arms. "Where did he come from Haldir?" Oropher asked as he too gaped Haldir replied "The trees they say he came from Mandos."

He cradled the sleeping child to him and turned around to return where he came from making sure the precious bundle in his arms was warm and safe. His brothers went to alert the other elves of the situation and the importance of what they had found.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could feel he was being carried somewhere. He groaned when he realised he was still alive. The absence of pain did not give him any relief. It would begin again all too soon he just knew it. The memory of the nice person he saw when he woke up the first time was gone. All he remembered was the beating from Vernon that he forced his magic back to stop it from healing him. He had hoped to wake to see his parents waiting for him on the other side.

Vernon always got enraged when he healed himself after a beating. He could still feel the phantom pains of him cutting up his back with a knife writing the word freak on it the last time. The cut had been really deep his magic could not erase the scarring. He whimpered thinking he might do it again and was surprised when someone started rocking him and singing. The voice sounded inhuman. It was too beautiful and laced with some kind of magic.

Harry's eyes flew open and he tried to wriggle out of the arms of whoever was holding him. He surprised whoever it was because it worked and he shot out of the arms and landed roughly on the ground backing away from the stranger. He scraped his leg but he ignored the pain. It was superficial. Compared to what he was used to he didn't even feel it. Instead he curled in on himself and waited for the blows to start again. This time he pushed his magic so far down locking it away it wouldn't be able to heal him again.

xxxxx

Haldir was walking fast towards his home, the sleeping child in his arms and one of his brothers in front the other behind him in a protective stance in case they were attacked. They were not taking any chances with the elfling. A couple of more elves guarding the forest joined them to increase the protection detail.

Haldir watched as the child's eyes opened a look of terror in them and then the sudden movement he was not expecting from the extremely small child made him loose his hold on him and he shot out of his arms landing on the ground and curling in on himself. He had not expected the child to be able to walk all. His size was too small for that. He also refrained from tightening his hold on the child because he knew he might injure him.

His thoughts didn't linger on that instead his heart was breaking at the sight of the frightened child who looked like he was readying himself for a beating. What could have happened to him to bring such terror in his eyes? How could anyone even cause such terror to a child like that.

He knelt beside the child and spoke in a gentle soothing voice that even his brothers had not known him to be capable of being the march warden. He was always strict and professional and tolerated no nonsense. That person disappeared as he crouched beside the child and said "Little one. I will not harm you. You have no need to be afraid. I will allow no harm to come to you either."

He didn't just pick up the child knowing he would need to earn even a small bit of trust from the child otherwise he was going to have problems. If the child came to him of his own free will, it would make it easier to deal with him later.

He did not stop talking and at the same time shooing away the other elves who seemed to want to crowd him.

Harry lifted his head from where he was curled up when no pain came, tears falling down his little pale face although he made no sound. He saw the tall being in front of him who was speaking with such a nice voice. He had no idea what he was saying but it felt nice. He froze for a second remembering the feeling of the imperious.

It had similar effects but he could also feel the difference. He was not in a dream like state. The calm feelings did not try to influence his feelings nor did they try to change what he felt inside. He could bask in the safe feeling knowing that his feelings were his own.

He blinked his big green eyes laced with a sheen of tears unaware of how they affected those around him, his bottom lip quivering a little. Feeling brave for a second he let a sliver of his magic out to sense any hostility from the being in front of him. He was doing it instinctively. Finding nothing hostile about the being because he could tell he was no man Harry uncurled and tried standing up.

Up until then he had been too distraught to notice that he was different. Now however he could see that he was much smaller than he remembered being. In fact as he stood up the change was glaringly obvious. A new fear went through him and he began to cry. What had happened to him? Was it a curse? Could he change back?

Haldir leaned over to pick him up and was glad he did not refuse him. He cradled him in his arms as he checked him over for injuries and tried to comfort him at the same time. Harry instinctively snuggled deeper in the arms of his carrier and his thumb found its way into his mouth in a gesture of seeking comfort.

Rumil walked up to his brother and said "He has been hurt hasn't he?"

Haldir was holding back the fury he was feeling at the one who had harmed the child in his arms so as not to frighten him. He was already thinking about finding out where he came from and avenging whoever had put that fear in the child. He saw the green eyes close as the child cried himself to sleep and a fierce wave of protectiveness washed over him.

He faced his little brother and said "I do not know what he has been through but I can safely say he has been badly abused. I do not wish to even imagine what could have happened to him that the Valar themselves intervened and brought him here. I hope there is a way to find out who did this because I want to hurt them for this."

Rumil replied "I think every elf is with you on that one brother. I'm sure there will be outrage when everyone finds out about this."

A few hours away from their arrival from the orders of Lothlorien Haldir saw several elves arrive on horse back. Two of them being his lord and lady. He was not surprised. Lady Galadriel would have seen the child arrive through their minds. She was actually in the lead and as soon as she was close enough she gracefully slid off her horse and glided towards him.

"How is the child Haldir?"

Haldir bowed to her and said "I'm not too sure my lady. I was not expecting the reaction I got when he awoke. He was terrified my lady. The look in his eyes should not be one seen in the eyes of a child. Of anyone actually."

She held out her hands and said "May I?"

Haldir despite knowing she would not harm him found it difficult to hand him over. He did with reluctance that had lady Galadriel raising her eyebrow. She did not go in his mind to his relief to find the reason. It was one of the things he loved about her.

She did not invade their privacy without their consent or unless something was terribly wrong. That was only reserved for strangers who entered their realm so she would know they had no bad intentions for those she looked after.

As soon as she had Harry in her arms he woke up. He didn't however panic like last time. He watched her just as she watched him then she smiled and said "Welcome Harry Potter to Caras Galadhon. Know you will find much love and happiness here." she kissed his forehead and continued "You may call me nana little one, this is your new home. You will not have to worry about those who harmed you before. Namo took care of them, they now live the life they forced you to live. Already they cry out for release."

Harry was asleep when he felt a presence arrive. It felt safe to him he wanted to see this presence. Fighting through the heaviness of sleep he opened his eyes when he felt himself changing hands. He saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, it was not really her beauty that drew him to her but the maternal feeling he was getting from her. He wanted to cry, thinking about his own dead mother.

Then she spoke and he actually understood what she was saying in the flowery language he had not understood before. It finally occurred to him she was speaking in his head. His eyes widened when she told him he could call her mum. He reached out to touch her face a he replied in his mind saying "You want me to call you mother? You are going to be my mother? You want me?"

Her smile did not waver as she replied to his questions "Yes, yes and very much so little one."

Harry smiled back shyly his previous fear momentarily forgotten. None of the elves saw the tall being dressed in black leaving the scene. Harry was going to need a childhood before he told him who he was to him. Galadriel would be a wonderful mother and Celeborn a wonderful father. He had plenty of time, in fact a whole lifetime and more.


End file.
